dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DB Chi: Evil Saga
This is the first Saga of Dragon Ball Chi. Be sure to meet the characters at the Dragon Ball Chi homepage! Episode 1: New Beginnings Zeku: Oh, come on, I was just- Chilan: Zeku, I don't want you to ever talk to her again, you hear me? She's a bad influence. Zeku: Fine, Chilan, I won't. A Familiar Voice: Hey, Zeku. Where are you going? Zeku: Just over to the market, Chiya. Chilan's mad at me because I keep talking to you. Chiya: Why don't you dump her? Zeku: Because, I think I love her. Just sayin'. Chiya: Please, Zeku? Zeku: No, I don't think so. Zeku: I do think she likes Kan, though. Chiya: Maybe. Zeku: Alright, forget it. Outta my house, Chilan. Chilan: Uh, Zeku, I, um, I was just, um, talking to Kan about, um, the new house that me and you were building! Zeku: No, I don't think so. Kan: Hey, Zeku, I came over here to talk to you about an attack in West City. Zeku: AN ATTACK WHERE?! Kan: In West City, why? Zeku: Because Chiya's in West City, you moron! Zeku: Cheeeeeeeyaaaaaa, where aaaaaaaarrrrree yooooouuuuuuu? No luck. How about you, Kan? Kan: Nothing, sorry Zeku. This place looks like a dump. Zeku: Yeah, the attack must've happened just when Chiya got back. Kan: Yeah, I originally came over because I wanted to see Chilan, but then I got the call about the attack. Zeku: We have to find who did this. Kan: Yeah. Zeku: No way. There they are. Ransacking Center City. Let's get 'em, Kan. Kan: Yeah, let's go. Zeku: Where is the girl named Chiya. < The bandits look at him.> Bandit 1: Who wants to know? Zeku: I DO! Zeku: Who's next? Bandit 2: She's at ou-our base, in, in South City, now don't kill us! Zeku: Kan, watch them. Zeku: Where could she be? Zeku: Bingo. Zeku: I don't like this one bit. Zeku: Who are you? Hooded Figure: Heheheheheh, I am the personification of evil. I am....Kiaru. Zeku: Kiaru, eh? What species are you? Kiaru: I am an Uwakian. I have come to destroy you, Zeku. You see, at first I took the shape of an innocent Saiyan girl. When you dumped me, I had to kidnap the only other girl you truly loved, Chiya. Zeku: You were Chilan? Zian: Yes. I was trying to get close to you, so I could kill you. Zeku: Chiya RUN! Zeku: You have to try harder than that. Episode 2: Zian is only a Pawn Zeku: Don't worry, Chiya, you're safe. Chiya: I know, and I have you to thank. Zeku: Listen, I'm going to train you to defend yourself, because I can't be in West City all the time. Chiya: Alright, thank you Zeku. Zeku: We'll begin with the Kamehameha. Cup your hands together, and put them to your side. Zeku: Form a ki blast...... Zeku: Now straighten your arms and push your hands apart, releasing the ki blast. Zeku: Nice, you've got it. Now, do you have a tail? Chiya: Of course, I am a Saiyan. Zeku: Okay, so you can turn Super Saiyan? Chiya: I've learned a few things down in Hell. Zeku: Alright, so you've got the Super Kamehameha as well. Chiya: Yeah, so- Zeku look out! Zeku: Ah, Kiaru, you came back. Kiaru: With the best in the galaxy, Xion! Zeku: Xion? Wait, you look like Buu. Xion: Because I am a Majin. I can absorb anyone and anything. Zeku: I see. This will be a good test of my strength. Episode 3: Xion, the Majin! Xion: So, you are the Saiyan named Zeku? Zeku: I am. Just fight me! Xion: So forward. I need a soul first! Zeku: Y-you absorbed Chiya..... Xion: Yes, yes I did. Zeku: That's it! You're finished. Xion: Really? We'll see. Xion: I need, I need to, to, I need to absorb someone new. Zeku: Hm, you won't be absorbing anyone. Xion: Except for you! Episode 4: Breaking Out Zeku: You achieved Super Saiyan 2? Chiya: I told you I learned some things in Hell. Super Saiyan wasn't my limit when I said that. This is my limit. Zeku: Oh, well maybe I could help you achieve Super Saiyan 3 later? Chiya: Focus on Xion for now, Zeku. Zeku: He's a pile of blubber. Xion: How did you break out? Zeku: I know a few things after being inside Ultimate Kai's mind. When he tells you he's seen it all, he's seen it all! Chiya: Um, okay? Zeku: Stay away from Earth. Xion: You got it. Zeku: I didn't like that smile. Chiya: Don't worry about it, Xion will stay away. Zeku: I just don't know, Chiya. Chiya: Tell you what, you can teach me Super Saiyan 3, but only if you stop worrying about Xion. Zeku: Fine... Episode 5: A Majin's Wrath Zeku: Listen, Chiya, there's been a disturbance in North City that I need to take care of. Yes, I know I was supposed to help you achieve Super Saiyan 4. I know, I know. Listen, I'll be there as soon as possible, after I check out North City. Zeku: Who's here? Xion: Me..... Zeku: Xion! I thought I told you to stay away from earth. Xion: Never.....I am powerful now, I have gone around the galaxy in a matter of days, absorbing all of the best fighters, even your father Gohan..... Zeku: I'm going to kill you..... Xion: With that power level? You can't possibly kill me! Zeku(Whispering to Chiya): Please let me power up, please? Chiya: Only up to Super Saiyan 4. Zeku: How about now, Xion. Xion: We'll see.....he he he...... Zeku: Yeah, we'll see! Kiaru: Zian! Where's the prisoner..... Kiaru: Right here. Xion: Zeku, you wouldn't dare attack me...when you're brother's inside! Xion: That's right, Zeku. Just attack me now. Zeku: I attacked you when Chiya was inside, and I'll attack you now! Zeku: Ugh, you're strong. Xion: I was waiting for this. Now that you've transformed, I can show you my true power! Xion: This is my ultimate form, meet Ultimate Xion! Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Chi Category:Episodes Category:Slashranger4444